<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Red Riding Gilbert by prubun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702345">Little Red Riding Gilbert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun'>prubun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RusPru One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:59:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan gets Gilbert to role-play in the bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Russia/Prussia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RusPru One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Red Riding Gilbert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted: December 17, 2014</p><p>I still hate myself for the title of this fic but I'm not about to change it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t believe that he was <em>actually</em> doing this. Of all the things that Ivan could make him do, he chooses <em>this</em>. Chooses to make Gilbert wear this ridiculous and humiliating outfit. Though that was probably the point. That kinky bastard, Gilbert would get his revenge one of these days.</p><p>The outfit was that of Little Red Riding Hood. Except not child-friendly. The outfit was <em>clearly</em> meant for a woman who had the intention of pleasing a fantasy of her partner, complete with a white short-sleeve blouse, a black fabric corset, and an <em>extremely</em> short white skirt, and of course the red cloak. Gilbert found himself pulling the skirt down but that failed miserably; there was barely any fabric <em>to</em> pull down.</p><p>Gilbert thought that the worst of it all, however, had to be the black fishnet leggings. Gilbert had been embarrassed countless times before, but this was on a <em>whole</em> new level and he felt like his entire body was burning from the embarrassment, and Ivan’s eyes weren’t even on him yet.</p><p>He stared at himself in the mirror in the bathroom, gawking in near disgust at how humiliating he looked. He knew he wasn’t the manliest of men and his body was rather small, but come on, this was just ridiculous, and the leggings were starting to itch.</p><p>Ivan had given him <em>extremely</em> clear instructions: “Wear <em>everything</em> in this bag. <em>Do not</em> leave anything out.” He said as he handed Gilbert a bag with a wide grin on his face.</p><p>So, Gilbert did. He wore everything. Even the underwear that Ivan had bought <em>specifically</em> for this occasion, and the string was beginning to ride up his ass and it itched just like the leggings.</p><p>Scratch what he thought earlier, <em>that</em> is the worst part. He was going to <em>kill</em> Ivan for this. Where did Ivan even <em>get</em> this stuff anyway?</p><p>Just as he wrapped the red cloak around his shoulders and tied the front, he heard Ivan call his name from outside the bathroom. “Gilbert? Are you almost ready?” the Russian asked.</p><p>Gilbert felt his heart thud in his chest when he heard Ivan’s voice. He wasn’t scared to go out there; he was just so incredibly embarrassed. He knew that Ivan was dressed up as well, but only in ears and a tail, that was it. Gilbert definitely got the worse end of this deal, but then again, he usually does.</p><p>“Gilbert?” his name was called again but it was followed by a soft knocking on the door. Gilbert realized that he hadn’t said anything in response, and he struggled to find a decent one.</p><p>“I-I’m fine!” ‘Why did I stutter?’ “I’ll uh… I’ll be out, in a minute…” he mumbled quietly.</p><p>After he spoke, he heard the bathroom door click, and he quickly spun around to see Ivan peeking in through the bathroom door with a comforting smile on his face, his eyes showing concern. He looked pretty ridiculous himself in his wolf ears and tail and his lack of a shirt, though his white scarf around his neck added a nice touch.</p><p>Ivan let his eyes scan up and down the albino’s body before he took a step forward, and Gilbert stumbled back in reaction. The Russian tilted his head curiously, wondering why the albino was acting so defensive.</p><p>“Gilbert, are you alright?” he asked.</p><p>“Do I <em>look</em> alright!?” Gilbert snapped. “No, I’m not! This is ridiculous! It’s stupid! It’s uncomfortable! And humiliating!” he yelled, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>The Russian noticed how red the other male’s face was. To be honest, Ivan didn’t think that Gilbert would be this embarrassed about dressing up and doing a bit of role-playing. It was cute, though, how Gilbert gets upset like this.</p><p>“I think you look adorable.” Ivan said and walked to the albino.</p><p>Gilbert crossed his arms and scoffed, looking away. “I look like a cross-dressing male prostitute on Halloween.” He retorted. Ivan chuckled and brought a hand up to Gilbert’s cheek, brushing the red skin with his knuckles.</p><p>“I think you look <em>adorable</em>.” Ivan repeated with more emphasis. The way he was looking at the albino made Gilbert blush more.</p><p>Suddenly, the Russian took one of Gilbert’s hands into his and pulled him out of the bathroom and threw him onto the bed. Gilbert frantically threw his hands between his legs to pull his skirt down but it was too late, Ivan was already grinning from seeing the red lacy underwear that was just barely holding everything in.</p><p>“I see you wore everything like I asked.” He said and climbed up onto the bed, nudging the albino’s legs open with his knees so that he could slide between them a little. Gilbert kept his eyes away and kept his hands holding the fabric to cover his nether regions.</p><p>Ivan chuckled and grabbed his wrists. “Why are you hiding? It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.” He said and pulled Gilbert’s hands away, feeling his arms tense in an attempt to not be moved.</p><p>Gilbert closed his eyes tight. “It's… embarrassing.”</p><p>Ivan leaned over the albino’s body and kissed his cheek. “It’s adorable.” He said again. One of his hands released Gilbert’s wrist and it went to the skirt. His fingers played with the white lacy fringe for a moment before his hand slipped under the skirt and gently grazed up the albino’s thigh. He heard Gilbert make a small squeak in his throat and he twitched a little. Ivan didn’t anticipate it, but he was actually annoyed with the fishnet leggings, it limited how much of Gilbert’s skin he could touch, so he moved his hand up further and reached the hem and suddenly pulled down. Gilbert gasped when he felt the Russian lift his leg and began to pull the black legging down. It bunched up at his ankle and Ivan pushed it over his heel and it fell onto the mattress. He looked to Gilbert, and then grinned widely.</p><p>“I can see up your skirt. Did you like that?” he asked, noticing how Gilbert was starting to become aroused.</p><p>Gilbert blushed and turned his head away. “Maybe… a little.” <em>Just</em> a little.</p><p>“Let’s do the other one then, shall we?” Ivan instantly lifted Gilbert’s other leg and reached up to grab the top of the remaining legging. This time however, he moved his body up and placed his face right next to the albino’s inner thigh, which pulled a sharp breath from Gilbert when he felt the Russian’s hot breath tickle his skin. Ivan kissed down his leg as he pulled the legging down, stopping at his ankle and kissing the bone there. He gave a little grin when he felt Gilbert’s leg twitch subtly.</p><p>Gilbert’s breathing was starting to pick up; he was starting to feel hot from Ivan’s touches. Thankfully Ivan didn’t give Gilbert the time to yearn and he moved up, pressing his thighs right against the backs of Gilbert’s so his legs were propped up a little. Having Ivan in this position sent a pang of lust through Gilbert’s body. If they were naked, they would probably be having sex right now.</p><p>Ivan leaned down and brushed his knuckles across Gilbert’s reddened cheek, looking no where else except those beautiful pink eyes. Gilbert was caught in his stare, but it was embarrassing, almost like Ivan was undressing him mentally.</p><p>Which he probably is.</p><p>Ivan trailed his hand up Gilbert’s leg, reaching the hem of his white skirt and fiddled with it for a moment. “You know how the story goes, right, Gilbert?” he asked, his eyes practically violating the albino’s body.</p><p>Gilbert huffed and shoved his hands between his legs, forcing the short cloth over his semi-erection. “Yes I know the story.” He hissed, “The wolf dies doesn’t he, because of stones inside of him?” He grinned slightly.</p><p>“Something like that, but our story takes a different turn…” Ivan smiled and pulled on the little ribbon that was tied into a small bow holding Gilbert’s red cloak together. “You see, in this story, you’re going to <em>want</em> to be eaten, and you’re going to enjoy it.” He pushed the cloth off of the albino’s shoulders, revealing more of his pale white skin. Gilbert shivered from the light touch and the cold air now touching his skin, his face lit a rosy red from the Russian’s words, he was growing anxious for what was to come. Next, Ivan slowly pulled on one of the laces crisscrossing up Gilbert’s chest on his corset.</p><p>“It’s hard to breathe in this, isn’t it?” he asked.</p><p>“A little, it’s not the worst, though.” Gilbert shifted his body.</p><p>Ivan grinned, “Oh? And what is the worst part?”</p><p>The albino’s face flushed. It was the lacy underwear, but he didn’t want to tell Ivan that because then he might go to that area and tease him about it.</p><p>But, that was the point of this entire game, right? It may seem a little bizarre, but they have never actually had sex. They were really touchy-feely with each other and got each other off several times, but never have they ever actually gone that far. Ivan once said that he wanted the night of their first to be perfect, and while this was fun and definitely got them both excited, it was far from perfect.</p><p>Gilbert avoided the question and avoided Ivan’s eyes, but the Russian clearly wasn’t having that and he pushed himself forward, causing Gilbert’s legs to press down more toward his chest and Ivan’s lower belly to press down onto the albino’s cock.</p><p>Gilbert let out a soft whimper at the pressure from Ivan’s weight. “The underwear.” He finally answered with a strangled tightness in his voice.</p><p>Ivan smiled and rubbed his hand down the back of Gilbert’s thigh, fingers splaying out across one of his ass-cheeks before playing with the string of the underwear. “Do you want me to take it off?” he asked.</p><p>Gilbert nodded quickly. Ivan teased him and snapped the string against pale skin, causing the albino to yelp out a bit.</p><p>“Ooh… that might leave a mark.” Ivan chuckled and rubbed at the other’s skin.</p><p>“Just take it off already!” Gilbert growled.</p><p>The impatience in Gilbert’s voice made Ivan smile, and instead of making the other wait even longer, he gently slid the tiny piece of clothing down Gilbert’s legs and then threw them into the pile of leggings.</p><p>“There, is that better?” Ivan asked, leaning down onto the other once again. He cupped a pink-stained cheek and stroked the skin with his thumb.</p><p>Gilbert nodded quickly, and then whined rather loudly when Ivan began to rock his hips against his. The albino gasped out and his fingers began to dig into the blanket at his sides. He was short on breath, his eyes hazed over with lust.</p><p>“Is there something you want?” Ivan whispered to the albino below him, he noticed and recognized the look shining in his pink eyes, and he received a nod from the smaller male. “What is it? Say it.” He grinned slightly.</p><p>Gilbert whimpered softly, “I… I want you to eat me.” He mumbled, writhing his body up and grinding against the other’s weakly.</p><p>“With what?” Ivan thrust his hips toward Gilbert again and pulled another gasp from the albino’s lips.</p><p>“Your- your mouth…” He mumbled in embarrassment.</p><p>“Ah ah, say it right.” Ivan hummed mockingly, beginning to ghost his hand over the fabric above Gilbert’s erection.</p><p>Gilbert flushed and he looked away. “You're… large mouth.” This was so humiliating; he was <em>never</em> doing this again.</p><p>“Which is…?” Ivan urged Gilbert on, palming him through the white skirt.</p><p>“All- All the better to eat me with…” the albino panted and then swallowed. His mouth opened and he continued to pant heavily. He didn’t care anymore though. He didn’t care how much of the damn story he’d have to twist to Ivan’s liking; he just wanted the man to get on with it. His hand was driving him crazy.</p><p>“Good boy.” Ivan smiled, pleased, and gave a teasing little kiss to the corner of Gilbert’s mouth, which the albino trailed after, and then moved down, sliding his body down the bed and slipping himself right between Gilbert’s thin and pale legs. The albino whined softly when Ivan slowly lifted his skirt to reveal his erection, and Ivan smiled.</p><p>“Stop smiling!” Gilbert yelled, blushing up a storm. He draped one of his arms over his face, hiding his eyes and part of his cheeks. He hated when Ivan stared and smiled at him like that; it was embarrassing, like he was mocking him for being aroused by the other.</p><p>Ivan studied the albino for a moment. He only wanted to tease Gilbert a little, but he seemed extremely embarrassed to the point where he didn’t look like he was enjoying anything anymore. He reached a hand out and gently rubbed up and down Gilbert’s still-clothed sides.</p><p>“Would you like to take the outfit off?” he asked.</p><p>Gilbert moved his arm up a little to see the other. “What?”</p><p>“You look uncomfortable.” Ivan said and pulled his fake wolf ears off of his head with his free hand. “Maybe we should just do this like we usually do?”</p><p>The words made Gilbert blush, but he appreciated Ivan noticing that he was uncomfortable with the situation. He gave a weak nod, and Ivan bent down to give him a kiss. Just as Ivan was starting to coax the albino’s lips open to slip his tongue in, Gilbert turned his head away.</p><p>“Only, if you undress me though.” Gilbert demanded, looking at the Russian out of the corner of his eyes.</p><p>Ivan chuckled softly and trailed a single finger down the front of the cloth corset wrapped around Gilbert’s body. “That’s alright, I planned to anyway.”</p><p>Gilbert let out a little laugh just before Ivan took him into another kiss. As his mouth moved and forced the albino’s own open, he also began to quickly undo the laces holding the corset together. Soon the thin fabric was loose and Ivan tugged it apart until it lay flat with the bed. Ivan pulled the cloth out from under the albino’s back, tossing it aside carelessly, and then immediately began to unbutton the white blouse. Button by button, Gilbert’s pearly skin was revealed through the part of his shirt, until Ivan reached the last button. The Russian put his hands through the opening and slid them up Gilbert’s sides, loving the feeling of the German’s skin twitching slightly under his touch. He broke their kiss and smiled at the man under him, and reveled in his expression.</p><p>Gilbert had his head tilted to the side, his eyes avoiding Ivan and his cheeks a pale pink - the usual color they get when Gilbert was thinking about something naughty. His body was nearly motionless, except for the extremely subtle thrusts his hips were giving toward Ivan. Gilbert was never very good at hiding his desire for Ivan, especially when Ivan started to tease. The albino’s will breaks so easily, and while Ivan did like seeing Gilbert initiate kisses or even dominate him for a while, he loved breaking him down into a blushing lustful mess who could barely speak clearly enough to beg him for release.</p><p>It was clear to Ivan that his boyfriend wanted pleasure and release, and he planned to give him both very soon. First, however, he needed to finish removing all of Gilbert’s costume. Though, maybe he should have kept that red cloak on. Ivan always did like Gilbert in red; it contrasted so prettily with his white skin.</p><p>Ivan took Gilbert’s wrist into his hand and moved it so he could slip the sleeve of the blouse off, and then repeated the action with the other. When he began to pull it out from under Gilbert, the albino arched his back beautifully so the Russian could easily pull the cloth from under his body. He loved seeing that curve, and the way Gilbert’s ribcage jutted out before caving in slightly to his stomach. The white skirt blocking more of Gilbert’s pretty body struck a nerve with Ivan and he gripped onto it, and, without any warning at all, pulled it down.</p><p>Gilbert gasped out suddenly when cold air brushed against his cock, and when he looked down at the other, he found that Ivan looked rather annoyed.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Gilbert asked, feeling a slight twinge of worry.</p><p>“I have to move.” Ivan replied with slight irritation in his voice and then did as he said he had too. He knelt back and moved out from between Gilbert’s legs so he could get the skirt fully off of the pale body.</p><p>“That’s it? You were annoyed because you had to <em>move?</em>” Gilbert groaned slightly.</p><p>“Well…” Ivan grinned and slipped back into his previous position, “I like being between your legs.”</p><p>The statement made Gilbert’s face flush and he glanced away. “<em>Pervert.</em>” He insulted.</p><p>“A pervert who <em>you</em> love~” He gave a sweet kiss to Gilbert’s lips. The albino moaned softly and he leaned up into the kiss. Ivan loved that, he loved how Gilbert submitted to him. Ivan soon pulled away, “Let’s get on with the story, shall we?” Gilbert gave a weak nod.</p><p>Ivan smiled and slid his body down between thin white legs, pushing them a little further apart as he did. Gilbert didn’t resist one bit, he was well overdue and basically bursting at the seams. Ivan almost felt bad when he seen the amount of pre-cum that was dripping down the side of Gilbert’s erection. He made no gesture, gave no sign, no warning, and he quickly lapped up the warm liquid from Gilbert’s skin with his tongue. The sensation made Gilbert breathe in a sharp breath, his belly caving in as he held the air in for a moment. He shivered when Ivan brought his lips to the tip, and then shuttered violently when the Russian’s lips pressed down over his tip until he was fully engulfed inside Ivan’s warm mouth. Gilbert’s body arched. His back lifted off the bed and caused his head to dig into the pillow behind him, his legs bent at the knees and retracted up a little on the sides of Ivan’s body.</p><p>It was a beautiful reaction, one that never got boring no matter how many times Ivan pleasured him like this. That was a wonderful thing about Gilbert - No matter how many times they did this, or whatever other things they did, he always seemed shy and embarrassed, even a little hesitant. Ivan didn’t question why, he just figured that it was how the albino is. He knew that Gilbert wasn’t scared of him, and he wanted everything that Ivan gave to him; being a little shy about these things was just part of Gilbert’s personality, and Ivan loved it. He loved making Gilbert feel so good that he would moan and cry out shamelessly for him, how he would twitch and arch his body. Everything. He loved it all so much.</p><p>Gilbert was moaning and grunting softly already, but Ivan wanted to hear more. He dragged his tongue along the underside of Gilbert’s cock until he reached the tip, and then flicked his tongue over the slit multiple times.</p><p>Gilbert jolted and then slapped a hand over his mouth to stop from crying out. His eyes were tearing up. It just <em>hurt</em> so <em>good.</em></p><p>Ivan grinned mentally and started teasing the slit again, poking his tongue right against it roughly and wiggling it around as more pre-cum dripped from Gilbert’s erection. He had Gilbert whimpering now, thrusting his hips up toward Ivan. The Russian responded by pushing Gilbert’s hips down and forcing him still. He wanted to take his time with Gilbert, but in that moment, he realized that Gilbert had been waiting for a while, practically since he came out of the bathroom. No wonder he looked like he was in pain.</p><p>“Ivan…” Gilbert’s voice caught the Russian’s attention. He sounded hurt, and Ivan did <em>not</em> like the tone of his voice. “Ivan please, I hurt…” he whimpered out. His eyes were watering and his thin white brows were knitted tight together.</p><p>Ivan nodded, feeling even worse for how Gilbert looked. He didn’t want to make Gilbert hurt. Well, maybe a <em>little</em> bit, but not this much, he looked like he was crying, and Ivan hated when Gilbert cried.</p><p>The Russian took Gilbert back into his mouth entirely, and quickly began to suck and bob his head. He made sure to tease the slit and suck at it, knowing how much pleasure that gave Gilbert, he also tried something else, and he moved his free hand further down and gently cupped Gilbert’s other organs there. The sudden touch made Gilbert gasp loudly and say Ivan’s name. Ivan, however, offered no response aside from continuing to suck hard on Gilbert, all while gently massaging and pinching the albino’s balls with his fingertips.</p><p>Ivan felt Gilbert twitch and his voice began to whine and whimper a lot, and that usually meant that Gilbert was very close to his climax. With a few more sucks and rubs, Gilbert cried out as he reached his orgasm, and Ivan pulled his mouth off of Gilbert as to not choke on his cum, though some was dripping down his chin, but most had splattered onto Gilbert’s belly.</p><p>Gilbert panted out heavily and relaxed against the bed, his body feeling exhausted and like jelly, but he was satisfied, and that’s what matter to both of them.</p><p>Ivan gently rested his body next to his naked boyfriend and softly began to stroke the albino’s cheek. Gilbert mewled softly at the touch, turning onto his side to face Ivan and curling his legs up a little.</p><p>“Do you want to take a bath?” Ivan asked, running his fingers slowly through snow-white hair.</p><p>Gilbert groaned softly and nuzzled into the Russian. “In a bit. I don’t feel like moving right now.”</p><p>Ivan grinned, “Did I make your knees too weak to walk?” he teased.</p><p>Gilbert blushed softly; it wasn’t far from the truth. His legs barely wanted to move as it was so he didn’t want to walk, though he knew that Ivan could and would carry him if he wanted him to. “… something like that.”</p><p>Ivan chuckled and kissed into Gilbert’s hair, “Alright, we’ll take a nap and then take a bath – together.”</p><p>Gilbert quite liked that idea and agreed with it by nodding and snuggling his head into Ivan’s chest, he brought one of his arms over Ivan’s body and held onto him.</p><p>The Russian smiled at the action. This was another thing he loved about Gilbert. No matter how obnoxious he was to everyone else or how many petty fights they themselves had, he would always cuddle close and act so adorable. It made Ivan’s heart beat quickly and made his cheeks light up pink.</p><p>Gilbert simply was an angel, and he was all Ivan’s to have.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>